An inkjet head used in an inkjet printer is provided with a nozzle plate including nozzles, a pressure chamber connected with the nozzles and a piezoelectric vibrator for ejecting liquid from the nozzles. When pressure fluctuation occurs in the pressure chamber through the operation of the piezoelectric vibrator, droplets are ejected from the nozzles.